


El bosque.

by NoeStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Stilinski Family Feels, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeStilinski/pseuds/NoeStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un día en el que Stiles no es el mismo de siempre, un día en el que sólo dos personas saben que es mejor no atosigarlo y dejarlo a su aire. Solo. O eso es lo que él piensa, pues muchas veces la soledad no sirve de nada, y eso hay alguien que lo sabe muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases entre comillas son la letra de una canción infantil, sólo para ambientar un poco la historia. 
> 
> No es una historia sterek explícita, más bien la conexión que han ido creando Stiles y Derek.
> 
> Además está ''ambientada'' antes de la 3B. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**‘’Si vas a jugar, a jugar junto al bosque. ‘’**

Una vez cada año Stiles no es el mismo… Una vez al año Stiles está más callado que nunca y posiblemente sus amigos lo agradezcan porque a veces puede llegar a ser cargante.

Todos excepto uno, porque conoce al chico hiperactivo como si fuera su hermano. Scott conoce sus secretos y sabe que ese día es mejor dejar a Stiles pensar, reflexionar, y… Estar en silencio.

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes, con nubes amenazantes que anunciaban lluvia, pero eso a él no le interesaba. No ese día. Tras las clases no fue a su casa, tampoco a la de Scott, nada de reuniones de manada, ni siquiera a ver a su padre. Es un protocolo que siempre se cumple, y ese año no iba a ser diferente. Quería verla a ella.

No más de las cuatro de la tarde y Stiles había llegado a ese lugar al lado del bosque. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, parándose frente a ella.

-Hola, mamá.- Dijo y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, entreabriendo sus párpados para observar la lápida sencilla que había frente a él. – Trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de espera…Ni uno más ni uno menos.- Susurró. - Tengo tantas cosas que contarte; este año ha sido más entretenido que de costumbre.- Y como si hubiera sido una tortura no hablar durante toda la mañana comenzó a honrar la palabrería por la que era conocido. –Scott sigue con todos esos problemas de hombre lobo. Y sigue siendo igual de horrible cuando se transforma. – Se rió de su propio comentario.- Pero también sigue preocupándose por todos.

Su corazón se inundó de lo que podría ser orgullo por él, aunque sobretodo nostalgia. Recordaba cuando su madre les preparaba galletas para merendar y su mejor amigo siempre se quedaba callado y sonreía como un bobalicón ante la amabilidad de Claudia.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero nada de lo que no pudiéramos hacernos cargo. Ya sabes que no hay quien me pare.- Su sonrisa se amplió, para Stiles aquello era lo más cercano que podía estar de su madre. Pero de un momento a otro ese gesto en su rostro desapareció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños. –Casi pierdo a papá.- Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla.

En ese instante un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, y unas gotas comenzaron a caer de forma leve. Pronto apretaría, estaba seguro.

**‘’El son de la lluvia oirás, escúchale porque te quiere hablar. ’’**

-Pero está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aún le queda por aguantarme, y ahora más. Ya lo sabe todo.- Elevó una de sus comisuras levemente, intentando mantener la compostura, y se quedó en silencio dejando que las gotas de lluvia recorrieran su pelo, y su ropa. Más el escuchar las gotas sobre el césped no era de su agrado, así que prosiguió hablando.

-¿Recuerdas a Derek Hale?- Sus marrones ojos volvieron a clavarse en aquella lápida. –Ya sabes, el que siempre tiene cara de amargado y suele golpearme por una u otra cosa cada vez que me ve.-Una risa tonta se le escapó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.- He descubierto más de él de lo que podría imaginar. Y… Tenemos más en común de lo que creía.- Se rascó la nuca y dejó su mano caer a los lados de su cuerpo.- Hay algo más en Derek de lo que creía, más dolor del que muestra. Y aunque no lo admita se que se preocupa por todos, incluso por mí. ¿Parece mentira, verdad?

 Desde que conoció a Derek Hale su relación no había sido la mejor ni la más estrecha, pero en los momentos en los que estaban juntos el propio Stiles podía sentir la química que desprendían. Lo que a él le faltaba, Derek lo tenía, y al revés. Como dijo Matt en su momento, ‘’hacían una buena pareja’’.

-Confía en mí más de lo que llega a demostrar.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, durante más rato del esperado. Los pensamientos del Hale se agolpaban en su mente. Como se protegían mutuamente, sus pequeños enfrentamientos, cada palabra que cruzaban mostraba una gran evolución en la relación que tenía con el hombre lobo. Sintió como si un escalofrío agradable le cruzara todo el cuerpo, lo habría descrito como un abrazo incluso. Quizás se había vuelto loco del todo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y con ella el propio Stiles se dejó derrumbar sobre el césped de rodillas, poniendo una mano en la estela de su madre. Dejando fluir el llanto, los sollozos, los murmullos incomprensibles. Hacerse el fuerte ya no tenía sentido. No allí, no ese día.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí.- Dijo como un niño pequeño.

La necesitaba más que nunca. Necesitaba sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias. Necesitaba ver esa sonrisa que le daba fuerzas para continuar cuando era pequeño, esa sonrisa que hacía que cuando se caía se levantara y lo intentara con más fuerza. Necesitaba a esa madre que le daba un beso de buenas noches y que le cantaba esa canción tan especial cuando no podía dormir. La canción de ‘’El bosque’’ a la que tanto sentido le veía ahora. 

Tras un minuto, como mucho dos no sintió las gotas empaparlo, miró hacia arriba y un paraguas bloqueaba la vista al cielo nublado. Agachó de nuevo la mirada porque sabía quién era, y aunque el protocolo incluyera soledad él le hacía falta allí. Porque ya no le tenía miedo. El contrario puso su mano en el hombro de Stiles con firmeza; no quería llevárselo de allí, tampoco decirle que llorar no serviría de nada. Solo quería mostrar que estaba con él, pasase lo que pasara. El menor había hecho lo mismo por él, al fin y al cabo.

Así era Derek Hale, y así lo quería ya fuera como amigo, como hermano, o incluso como algo más. El hombre lobo estaba con él, y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

-La echo de menos, Derek.- Susurró, acariciando la tumba con suavidad, como si del rostro de su madre se tratara.

-Ella a ti también, Stiles.- Respondió con suavidad, porque Derek sabía lo que era sentirse desolado, solo. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien.

Siempre había comprendido a Stiles más de lo que parecía.

**‘’ Y no debes temer, mira que los campos en flor estarán después. ’’**


End file.
